Talk:Eight Humans/@comment-35012101-20180316070223/@comment-27623830-20180506040842
@TheHumanAmbassador Since you've mostly targeted my comment, I'll answer as best I can. Starting from Chara tripping into the hole, let's actually examine that. The banishment of the monsters took place so long ago that it's no longer in living memory for the humans. This is stated outright in-game. All that remains is vague rumours about people vanishing after climbing the mountain, which means Chara could not have climbed the mountain looking for the monsters, because no one knows the monsters are there (let alone that they could absorb a SOUL). Chara climbed the mountain to 'vanish,' in other words, to die. Just because they tripped does not mean they intended to survive climbing the mountain. Your next two quotes from my comment are so closely linked, I have no idea why you separated them. There is no literature in the Underground that tells you that absorbed SOULs share control with their host. Nothing at all. Asriel is the first monster in living memory to accomplish the feat (presumably there were others in the past, but nothing but vague legends remain about them). Chara asking to see the golden flower field was just an excuse (although there may have been some truth to it, seeing as they did go there) for Asriel to get out of the Underground. Hating humanity and the village doesn't mean there weren't places and things they liked-after all, it's not like the flowers were human. It was premeditated that Chara would die, that Asriel would take their SOUL, and that Asriel would leave the Underground (using the excuse of fulfilling Chara's last request) to retrieve 6 others, but Chara taking control was just a bit of opportunistic douchebaggery, not the scheming evil they're being accused of. As for Asriel's "We'll do it together" line, haven't you ever seen a dramatic moment where the hero takes a keepsake from a fallen comrade and reaffirms his vow to finish whatever fight they were in? The wording is usually very similar. The hero usually means it symbolically-they almost never intend to spend the rest of their lives sharing headspace with an angry ghost. Chara's biggest contribution to 'eradicating the enemy' is providing information and a count of how many more you have to kill before you can't fight any more. They don't egg you on to kill more, despite what some fan interpretations would show. They also skip Papyrus' puzzles and kill sans and Asgore. Even at max LV, though, you have to force them to kill Flowey. They won't strike him until you hit the button. Your actions shape who Chara is. If you act evilly, you meet an evil Chara, because that's what happens when you bring an impressionable child on a murder spree. I will not say Chara was 'good,' however. All evidence kinda points to them being, at best, Neutral (probably closer to Neutral Evil, considering all the unethical stuff they did). As for the last point, I think you've got your causation backwards. I think it was one of the books in the Librarby that said intent was a major factor in attacking monsters, therefore a solid human attacking with murderous intent is practically unstoppable. By the time you find the Real Knife, you've made it perfectly clear that murder is your only intent, therefore its attack reflects that (not that it matters, since the only monster you actually fight after that only has one hp). In other words, it has such high attack because Chara sees it as a weapon.